Kiss Me
by judy12
Summary: Fred hates Valentines Day, and to make it even worse the only girl he likes is famous and completely out of his league. But can a packet of sweets change that? A Valentines Day One-Shot


**Kiss Me**

**This is a Fred/Hermione Valentines Day One-Shot. Please Review!**

Fred flicked through the channels, sighing, clearly annoyed. Of course there wouldn't be anything on. It was Valentines Day after all. Nothing to watch. Nothing to do. That was unless you had a date of course. George had been out with Katie the whole day and Fred didn't expect him to come home tonight either.

Valentines Day was Fred's least favourite holiday. Everyone seemed to be so happy and in-love except him. He picked up the daily prophet and scanned through it, not taking anything in, until he came across a picture of Hermione Granger. He hadn't seen her in over a year. She was never at the burrow anymore either since she and Ron broke up. In Fred's opinion she was a fine thing and Ron was idiotic for breaking up with her. He read the article:

_"Miss Hermione Granger, a 20 year old girl, has just one an award for her discoveries in wizarding physical therapy. Granger is also a war hero. Alongside her closest friend Harry Potter they won the war. And her ex boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, who was at the time a hero too, recently disgraced himself by a cheating scandal the night after an alleged proposal to Miss Granger. _

_Granger came to the awards ceremony at the Ministry of Magic not expecting to win anything at all. But with her discoveries she very well should have. Granger discovered that He Who Must Not Be Named followers must have put an enchantment on some who fought on the opposing side, which makes them constantly remember moments from it in their head and put in a notion that the war was there fault and everyone who died, died because of them. Hermione Granger discovered this soon after she became a therapist for those who fought in the war. When she discovered it Granger got to work on making a cure for this horrible, life ruining curse. And she made a potion which cured it! Not only does it cure this curse but it cures any other curse inflicted brain damage like this!_

_Granger (pictured below) cries as she accepts the award. She then, still in tears gives an acceptance speech saying 'I was horrified when I discovered this curse. I tried to find a cure; as soon as possible because I knew that some of my closest friends were affected by the curse. I am just so glad that I was able to help them'_

_One of these friends was Miss Luna Lovegood who stated after her friend one the award 'I probably owe my life to Hermione. I can't even remember having the curse. That is how marvellous her cure is!'_

_Miss Granger was in fact the brightest student in her year and we expect to see great things from her in the future!'_

Fred looked at the picture of her giving her speech with the award in her hand. A tear was rolling down her face. He admired how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a figure hugging, midnight blue dress, with three quarter length sleeves. She let her straightened hair down and wore a silver charm bracelet around her wrist. He smiled and put the paper down. 'That is the most love I will get on Valentine's Day, looking at a pretty girl in a newspaper' Fred said out loud to nobody. Then he got a bit frustrated. He put on his coat. He needed some air. So he disapparated to London. He quite liked the busy, muggle atmosphere. He rounded a corner into an empty ally. He saw a corner shop that was still open. He went in and started looking at all the muggle sweets. He settled on buying one called 'Love Hearts'. Ironic he knew but, why not? He paid the shop keeper with a pound coin (He kept muggle money for emergencies).

He walked back into the street then disapparated to Diagon Alley. It must have been the first time Fred had seen it almost completely empty. He saw a man locking up Flourish and Blotts and Mr. Ollivander was still in his wand shop. There was only one person on the street, looking into his shop window. He walked up to the door and fumbled for his keys.

'Oh Fred, Hi!' The person said to him.

He looked up to see Hermione Granger! He was so surprised to see her that he dropped his keys. All the keys he had scattered everywhere.

'Sorry Hermione,' Fred apologised bending down to pick them up. 'It's ok,' Hermione laughed as she helped him round up all the keys. When they had picked them all up. There was a moment of awkward silence. 'So, how have you been?' Hermione asked him. 'Fine, yeah. Em…. Great,' Fred answered. He couldn't believe it he was embarrassed to talk to a girl! That had never happened before. He liked Hermione! He couldn't let her slip away. 'Would you like to come in would you like to come in?' Fred asked, unsure of what her response would be. Hermione opened her mouth looking like she was about to decline but then 'Ok, Thanks' she agreed. Fred let her go in first. Maybe Valentines Day wouldn't be so bad after all!

3

'Would you like a cup of tea,' Fred asked Hermione as they walked into the kitchen. 'Yes please'

Fred flicked on the kettle. They stood in silence as Hermione observed the art-deco kitchen.

'I love your apartment,' Hermione complimented.

_And I love you _Fred thought about saying this but didn't. 'Thanks,' He replied 'George and I had it done up a couple of months ago'.

Hermione looked at Fred. He was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt that wasn't buttoned up to the top so she could see the top of his muscular chest.

She had to stop because, even though he wasn't looking at her she had a sneaking suspicion that he knew she was staring at him. Fred handed her a cup of tea and she followed him into the sitting room. Fred sat on the couch and she sat beside him. They started sipping their tea in silence. They were both thinking about what to say. Fred felt something digging into his leg. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the packet of Love Hearts he had bought in the corner shop. He opened the packet and took one out. He looked at it noticing that it said something. It said Kiss Me! Fred knew that this was his chance. 'Hermione,' he said offering it to her, 'I mean it!' She looked at the sweet which he had gently placed in her hand. She was shocked, to find that it said Kiss Me! She set her tea and the sweet on the coffee table, and then turned to face Fred, who had also set down his tea. She leaned in and put her hands in his hair. She looked into his kind blue eyes and he looked into her chocolate brown ones. Then she gently placed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. The gentle kiss that Hermione began with had turned into a deeper more passionate one. Fred moaned into her mouth and she pulled away. Fred was embarrassed. Had he done something wrong? But Hermione didn't seem to think so because she started kissing his neck delicately. Then she put her face close to his and he whispered, 'Hermione, I love you,' His heart was pounding in his chest. Would she say it back? Hermione kissed his lips, even more passionately then the last time. Then she pulled away again. 'I love you too, Fred Weasley,' then they again engaged in a kiss and Hermione started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad Valentine's Day after all!

**I hoped you liked that. I'm thinking of continuing this story but it wouldn't be until I finished my other story Begin Again. Anyway, please review.**


End file.
